dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Kings of Strife II/Notes
Story Notes KoS 1 -> KoS 2 Notes World *The Eternal Corps have grown and become their own self-contained organization, and have recently split from the rule of the Empress. They now inhabit and control the territory of Tlerius City (which is more a city-state). *Tlerius City is named after Tlerius Rin, first Leader of the Eternal Corps. *The Arensten Group is the Empire's biggest business conglomerates, and has its hands directly in the industries of cargo trafficking, datalog device production, weapon manufacturing, and textile production. Though the Empire has a small handful of similar multi-monopolizing corporations, the Arensten Group rose to supremacy after Queen Vainia's Baron Arensten took control of his family's empire and invested heavily in the immediately-necessary Under-Cities. The heroic efforts of Baron Arensten were over time subsidized and monetarily rewarded by the Queen, which lead to the Arensten Group achieving massive amounts of wealth and Imperial favor. *The Under-Cities are, unsurprisingly, underground cities made immediately after the Great Separation (by then-Chancellor Gnever Maebyss, but soon seized by the Empire) to protect citizens from the War of Separation as well as the rampant radioactivity issues that happened thanks to Crystal-based powers and mass destruction weapons. The Under-Cities are often hugely sprawling and haphazardly-planned structures that are ridiculously over-populated; to that extent, they are very dangerous places to live in. That being said, they are absolutely essential for long-term life the nearer one gets to the Crystal Tower, and their characteristic Entry Towers dot the Great Wastes. The Under-Cities are some of the only places in the Lower Lands that can practice agriculture (albeit only thanks to the artificial sunlight and chemical methods invented by Queen Vainia some 3 years after the Great Separation), so they are well-protected by Imperial forces and there are constant projects undertaken to expand them, though not nearly the same amount of effort is used to ensure their living conditions improve. *The Margraves were formed by former Chancellor Gnever Maebyss to investigate a way to defeat Queen Vainia and her powers while Maebyss was on the run from her task force. While Maebyss was killed before the effort could be completed, his men survived, and the Margraves still continue to investigate "unnatural" artifacts, weapons, and secrets of the world (though they are on good terms with those with Tyrant eyes). WARNING! This section is ENTIRELY filled with spoilers! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Characters *Maria Zorphan (or, C0) is known as Queen Kornelia, in the name of the nation she has taken control of. *Crono Silverius is known only as the Savior or the Crystal Hero, and the epicenter of Castle Kornelia has a gigantic monument in his name. *Moritaka Posmos has become Leader of the Eternal Corps, and still wears his head scarf. Besides him, only one other Cidolas body still lives, and it is one of Queen Kornelia's chief attendants / advisors. *Allen Trius has become Headmaster of New Zeta Academy, and is likely a strong reason why it is politically anti-Empirical. *Tasshon el Divrus has become Archbaron of the Empire. *After the Great Separation, Cal Omas did not die, but instead abandoned the Eternal Corps. She returned to the mountains of southern Inusia and sought out the great Master that taught her how to use a knife for a few months before she joined the Corps. She has been living with the Master ever since. This is the same Master that taught Nyna Valhart how to use a sword years before the story starts. *Vik Hyusei still lives in the ruins of his home in Nneoh, though his legs are destroyed and his lover Karilyn Red has perished. The both of them used to work with the Eternal Corps after the Great Separation, but Vik quit and fled to isolation after Red was declared KIA on a mission. He still keeps the only half of her cannon-sword that was salvaged in his home. *Lancer (read: L0) has the other half of Karilyn Red's cannon-sword. It is unconfirmed if this means she sabotaged Red's final mission or if she just found the broken weapon after the fact. *Lord Magnus Lee rules over the small independent land south of Tlerius City. He makes sure his nation is sovereign but allied with the Empire, in honor of Queen Vainia, whom he never stopped loving. *Inusian High General Faust Draizen was the grandfather of Silva Brygance. *Immediately after the ending of the War of Separation, Queen Vainia and Asearya Jyukyu, her best friend and closest advisor, both disappeared for three years, a period of time in which the Imperial Council (aka the former Revolutionary Council) ruled the Empire. It was in this tense time that the various independent nations besides the Empire sprung to power and held onto their independence. When Vainia returned out of nowhere, she came with a three-year old toddler (Prince Sanadus) and a newborn infant (Empress Noltia), as well as Asearya's corpse in an elaborate coffin. Asearya was buried beneath the Empress' Palace, right beside the memorial for the Undying, and Queen Vainia never spoke of the absence to a soul. In addition, she went out of her way to alter the history books of the Empire to exclude her disappearance, and to erase the existence of Asearya and the Undying except from their most famous legend(s).